Ereri-Riren Smut One-Shots
by Bandit1030
Summary: ErenxLevi one shots will all the smut you could ask for. Fluff included at no extra cost. I will be taking ereri/riren smut requests. I may not accept them all but I will try my best. (More info on requests in the first chapter) These will be boyxboy with characters from attack on titan; Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. Don't like? Don't read. Requests are open.
1. Doctor's Orders

I have decided to practice my smut writing skills (because believe it or not, it is a legit goal of mine to get better at it). I will be taking ereri/riren smut requests. I may not accept them all but I will try my best. I will go for the ones that are most appealing to me or that give me enough inspiration to write. So making your request as descriptive as possible will most likely give it a better chance of being accepted. Any requests are nice, there will be no fetish shaming. We all have our kinks. But no rape or stuff like that, that's off limits. These may not be very good at first but I hope for them to get better the more I write them so that one day I may be as good as my writer senpais when writing smut. X3 I may not update this very often because I tend to stick to my main story that I am writing, which at the moment happens to be "The Vampire and the Brat" but I will do my best.

This was totally based off a vine and I'm not even that sorry. This is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me. But I would absolutely love to hear suggestions on how to get better. (God I'm so embarrassed right now lol)

* * *

 **Doctor's Orders**

(Eren's POV)

"Doctor, I think there is something wrong with me." I say, looking over to Levi who is standing in front of where I am sitting.

"Well what seems to be the problem Eren?" He asks, coming closer to me.

"Well, I have this lump on my thigh…"

"Here?" he asks, resting his hand on my knee.

"A little higher."

"Here?" he asks again, moving his hand to the top middle of my thigh.

"A little higher." I say again.

"Here?" he asks, moving his hand onto my crotch and feeling my erection through my pants.

"Ahh! T-there!" I throw my head back as he palms me through my pants.

"Ah I see the problem now. I have just the idea that might help." he says huskily in my ear, licking the shell and causing me to shiver. He moves to my neck and starts kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there as his hands start to undo my pants and take them off. He starts trailing down but stops at the collar of my shirt.

"We are going to have to remove this." He says, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I lift my arms up so he can take my shirt off. Once it's off, he continues where he left off, trailing kisses down my chest and down to my stomach. I moan at the sensation as he continues to trail down, getting closer to my now visible erection.

He takes my cock in his hands and licks the tip, making me shout in pleasure. He then takes the tip in his mouth and starts sucking gently on it while his hands pump up and down my length.

"Ahh Levi!" I shout, threading my fingers through his hair as he takes more of me into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip as he comes up and then going back down without taking me out of his mouth.

He continues to suck up and down, stopping to lick the tip every so often. I can start to feel the familiar feeling of the knot forming in my stomach, signaling I'm close.

"Ahhaa Levi I'm about to-!" He starts sucking faster, going deeper down onto my length. My hips start to buck up to meet him and he presses them down in place with his hands. Soon I can't hold it back anymore and I cum in his mouth. He swallows it all before coming up and smashing his lips onto mine. I start kissing back immediately; his tongue glides over my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I open my mouth, letting his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues twirl together, fighting for dominance, I can taste myself in his mouth. Of course Levi wins the battle and then pulls away. We're both panting now.

"Well that didn't work. You're still hard. But I have another idea that should work." he says, grabbing my still hard cock in his hand and pumping slowly. "Suck." he says, pressing three fingers to my mouth. I take them in and suck on them, swirling my tongue around them as a I go. Once his fingers are too his liking, he pulls them out of my mouth. "Now lay down on the bed on your back and spread your legs." he instructs.

I nod and do as I'm told. He quickly throws off his shirt and pants and climbs on top of me. Kissing me passionately as his finger starts to prod at my ass. I moan into the kiss as he sticks one slick finger inside of me, pumping in and out. He soon slides in a second then a third finger into me, prepping me. As he does so, he moves from kissing me to kissing my neck. He sucks and licks at the sensitive skin, leaving a mark. Once he is done he pulls away to look at his work proudly.

After a few more pumps from his fingers, he removes them, positioning himself in their place. "Are you ready Eren?" He asks, getting ready to go in. I nod in answer and he slowly starts to slide in. I can feel tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes as he slides in. He presses his lips to mine, kissing me to help distract me from the pain. Once he is all the way inside me, he waits so that I can adjust to his size. Once I have a adjusted, I pull away from the kiss.

"You can move now." I say. He takes no time in starting to move in and out of my hole. I can't help but moan at the sensation. I scream in pleasure when he hits my prostate. "Aaahhh! Levi! Right there!" I yell. He repositions himself so that he is angled to hit my prostate again and again. I'm a moaning mess by the time I feel the knot start to form in my stomach again. "Levi! I-ah! I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm close too." he grunts, starting to go faster, hitting my prostate harder. He grabs my cock and starts to pump it. "Cum with me Eren." He starts going even faster than before. Pumping my length just as fast.

He slams into me one last time before he stops and I can feel his cock twitch and his cum start filling my ass. The sensation bringing me to cum along with him; all over his hand and my chest.

Levi stays put for a bit, catching his breath, before he pulls out, leaving me feeling empty, collapsing next to me on the bed, still panting slightly.

"That was amazing." I pant.

"Yeah." he agrees. "I love you Eren." he says, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I kiss him back just as passionately before pulling away and replying.

"I love you too, _doctor_." I say, nuzzling my head into his chest. I can hear him laugh quietly at my reply before he pulls the covers over us and wraps his arms around me.

"Go to sleep Eren." he says, and we both fall asleep, wrapped up in the blanket together.


	2. Kitties Like to Play

Prompt received from Random on FFnet.

Prompt: Great start for the collection! It's awesome so far.

The prompt I thought up is this: eren or Levi suddenly grows animal ears and a tail( you can choose the animal, personally I'm thinking cat) . The one who didn't grow ears playfully teases the other, but when a rub (or scratch or whatever) behind the ear or on the tail draws a small moan out... Things get... Smutty

Lol, have fun!

I will be using they, them, their pronouns for Hanji. This will be set in the cannon universe of Attack on Titan. After the first Levi's Squad was killed. This story is written in 3rd person.

* * *

 **Kitties Like to Play**

"How the hell did you manage to fuck up this bad, shitty glasses?" Levi asks, glaring over at a not-very-guilty looking Hanji and an embarrassed and blushing Eren who just so happened to now have cat ears and a tail.

"I may have made a slight miscalculation in my titan experiment." They smile sheepishly at him, receiving a glare in return. He sighs heavily before replying.

"How long will it take you to figure out how to fix it? We can't have Eren like this forever, it could be a distraction to himself and everyone around." He looks between Hanji and Eren, glancing at the ears and tail. They think for a moment before answering.

"I can probably figure out a cure by the end of the day, but I won't be able to keep an eye on Eren for any signs of after effects; I don't know how his body or mind will react to this. So in exchange for working on the cure, you can watch him for me today Levi!" They clap excitedly at their plan.

"Wait a second four eyes, I have shit I-" Levi starts.

"Great! I'll have it done by tonight!" They wink, ignoring him and already starting to jog back to their lab.

"Fuck." Levi breathes, annoyance written on his face. He turns around to start walking back to the 'castle' they are staying in for now, expecting Eren to follow, which he does.

"I'm sorry about all this, Heichou." Eren apologizes once he has caught up with him. It wasn't until he opened his mouth to talk that Levi noticed the little vampire-like fangs that also were included in the additions from their "experiment".

"Don't apologize, brat. It was all that shitty four eyes' fault." He continues before Eren can try to retort. "I'm assuming you probably don't want your friends to see you like this, right?" Eren nods. "You will stay in my room while I get my work done. Try not to bother me too much." Levi orders.

"Yes sir." Eren makes a small salute as they walk.

/

They get to Levi's room easily enough, as no one else seemed to be around at the moment in the large castle. Levi shuts the door behind him as they walk in.

"You can sit over there." Levi points over to the bed in a corner of the room. "You can read a book or something from the shelf if you want, just don't make any messes." He says the last part more sternly, making his point clear. Eren nods and heads over to the shelf with the books to look for something interesting as Levi walks over to his desk on the other side of the room to start his excruciating paperwork Erwin had asked for.

As the time passed Eren began to feel extremely bored. Levi didn't have any interesting books and he had been studying his new tail for about half an hour now. The other half hour he had spent figuring out how to move his ears and tail which he had to admit were pretty cool to have once he figured out how to use them. It was fun flicking his tail back and forth. Not to mention it was nice how his senses seemed to be slightly sharper than normal. He could hear, see, and smell much more than he could before.

He flops himself lazily onto the bed, facing up at the ceiling of the room, sighing dramatically before opening his mouth to speak. "Heichou, I'm bored."

"Well sorry I couldn't provide you with a hot titan date." He replies sarcastically, boredly flipping through his papers. Eren scoffs at his answer.

"But Heichou, it's so boring doing nothing." Eren whines, standing up off the bed to walk over to Levi's desk. His ears lay low on his head as he pouts.

"Fine, I'll entertain you for a little bit. Erwin will survive if his paperwork is late." Levi gives in. He didn't want to do the paperwork right now anyways.

"Really?! Thank you, Heichou!" Eren perks up immediately, his ears standing back up and his tail flicking happily behind him. He heads back over to the bed to sit down again.

"Whatever brat." He pauses for a second. "Just call me Levi for right now." He adds, walking over to sit next to Eren on the bed, leaving an appropriate amount of space between the two.

"Alright Hei- Levi." Eren corrects himself. Levi would be lying if he said he didn't like the way his name sounded on Eren's lips. Levi had been harboring slight feelings for Eren for awhile now, but never actually advancing on them. For all he knew Eren just looked up to him as more of a father figure than anything else.

As awkward silence starts to set in Eren starts absent-mindedly playing with his tail, twirling the tip around his finger. Levi decides to try to break the silence by starting a conversation. "So what's it like being half cat?" He asks amusedly.

"It's not so bad." He muses. "The ears and tail are fun to move around and the heightened senses are pretty cool too." He smiles.

"What's your tail feel like?" Levi asks curiously, watching Eren still twirling it around his finger.

"You can touch it if you want. It won't hurt me." Eren offers, holding the tip of his tail out to Levi. Levi hesitantly brings out a hand to touch the fur of the tail.

"Soft," he whispers, but because of Eren's improved hearing he hears it and laughs gently, amused by Levi's reaction. Levi retracts his hand at the sound of Eren's laugh, face dusting a light pink. Levi looks up curiously at Eren. "Do you think you like being scratched behind the ear like other cats?" Eren hums quietly before answering.

"I don't know, no one's ever scratched behind my ear before so I wouldn't know." He shrugs.

Without asking first, Levi brings up a hand to stroke the top of Eren's head, moving to behind his ear and scratching gently, as he would with a normal cat. Eren closes his eyes and tilts his head more Levi's way, obviously liking the touch. As Levi continues the gentle touches Eren moans quietly. He squeaks and covers his mouth with his hand and jumping slightly when he realized the sound had left his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Eren stammers, blushing profusely.

"It's fine Eren." Levi shrugs, trying to look calm but inside his heart was racing.

After a few more silent moments when Levi thinks that no one else is going to say anything and he is about to stand, Eren starts.

"Levi…" he starts hesitantly. "Have you ever liked someone that you're pretty sure will never like you back?"

"You and me both kid." Levi mumbles, momentarily forgetting Eren's sharper than normal hearing. "If you like them, you should just tell them. You will only be miserable if you don't. Always wondering what would have happened if they said yes, instead of you chickening out." Perhaps he should listen to his own advice sometime, Levi thought. Eren thinks for a minute, seeming to be working through something in his mind.

"You're right Levi. I will right now." He announces, a determined look on his face.

"Now? I thought you didn't want anyone seeing your 'accessories'?" Levi asks, glancing at Eren's ears and tail.

"I'm pretty sure they won't be bothered by them." Eren states confidently.

"Then go find them." Levi says, biting back the jealously that wanted to seep into his voice. He stands up to go back to his desk and to the paperwork he didn't want to do.

"But that's the thing, I don't need to find them." Eren adds slightly quieter. Levi turns back around to ask him what he means, confused. Eren is standing up in front of the bed now too. "It's you I like Levi." Eren whispers, looking down and blushing red.

"Me?" Levi can't believe what he is hearing. Out of all the people Eren could have chose to want, he chose him.

"Please don't hate me! I just needed to tell you and I-"

"Eren, I don't hate you, quite the opposite really." Levi interrupts him, stepping closer to him.

"What?" Eren asks quizzically.

"I like you too, you idiot." Levi announces, now standing directly in front of Eren and yanking him by the shirt into a passionate kiss. Eren is shocked at first but soon starts to kiss back just as passionately.

Levi starts to walk forward, pushing Eren back until he falls back onto the bed, Levi following and straddling him, never breaking the kiss. His arms holding him up on either side of Eren's head. Eren tries to run his tongue over Levi's lip, asking for entrance. Levi plays with him and doesn't open his mouth, earning himself a frustrated Eren. Eren then nips at Levi's lip. Levi pulls away smirking.

"Biter are we?" He asks, arching a brow.

"Maybe." Eren replies, smirking back up at him. Both their faces are dusted a light pink and both are panting slightly.

"Not bad." Levi mumbles, smirking before returning to the kiss, this time letting Eren in when he asks. Tongues twirling together and fighting for a dominance that Levi soon wins. As the kiss gets more heated their bodies do too. Their growing erections starting to press against each other through the fabric of their clothing.

Levi's hands trail down Eren's chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt before sliding his hands underneath it and exploring Eren's bare chest. Eren moans into the kiss, coaxing Levi to go further. Levi grabs the hem of Eren's shirt, pulling it up and breaking the kiss momentarily, throwing the shirt to the side somewhere. Eren then does the same to Levi, pulling off the shirt and carelessly throwing it, then running his hands greedily over Levi's chest and down his back.

Their crotches rub together and Eren suddenly bucks up into Levi. "Fuck, Eren." Levi moans, gaining another buck from Eren and Eren gaining another moan from Levi, letting his own out in the process.

Eren's hands trail down Levi's back, stopping at the waist of his pants, looping his fingers into Levi's pants and tugging on them. "Too much clothing." He mumbles.

"Greedy," Levi chuckles, undoing his belt and tugging off his pants, leaving only his boxers left. Eren doesn't say anything in return, he just grunts and tugs off his own pants, also leaving only his boxers. Their erections now painfully obvious against their boxers.

Eren yanks Levi back down into another kiss as Levi runs his hands down Eren's chest, stopping to palm his erection through his boxers. Eren pulls away from the kiss, moaning loudly at the touch. Levi continues to palm him as he goes down to start sucking on Eren's neck, earning more moans in response. Levi sucks and nibbles Eren's neck here and there, leaving love marks all over him as he trails down Eren's neck and to his collarbone, marking the sensitive flesh there too.

"Levi, I want you to fuck me." Eren moans out between heavy pants. Levi pulls away to look at him with lust filled eyes that match the other's.

"If you insist." Levi pants, yanking off his and Eren's boxers and exposing their now free cocks. He reaches over to a drawer by the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He puts the bottle away before turning back to Eren, who was flushed and panting heavily, waiting. "Eren, I want you to turn on your hands and knees." Eren nods, complying with the request and turning onto his hands and knees, moving his tail to the side. Levi's warm hand wraps around his cock and starts pumping him as he gets the first finger ready. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"Mmm yah," Eren replies, not able to hold back the moan along with it.

As the first finger enters, Eren cringes slightly from the pain but soon starts to receive pleasure from both the pumping and the fingering. Eren's moans start to get even louder as Levi inserts a second finger and then a third, pumping them in and out as he continues his pumps on Eren's cock as well. When Levi stops and removes his fingers, deeming Eren ready, Eren whines in protest, turning his head to look over at Levi with complete lust filled eyes.

Levi aligns himself up with Eren's hole, looking over to Eren for confirmation one more time. Eren nods and thrust back into Levi impatiently. Levi begins to enter Eren, slowly, trying not to hurt him to much. Eren grips the sheets tightly, his eyes shut tight as Levi enters. Once all the way in Levi pauses, waiting for Eren to adjust. As he waits he grabs Eren's cock, pumping it again.

Soon Eren thrusts his hips back into Levi, signaling for Levi to start. As Levi starts to thrust in and out, Eren arches his back, moaning loudly Levi's name. He grips the sheets, this time in pleasure, as Levi continues to thrust into him. Levi's hands hold either side of Eren's waist, as Levi moans out Eren's name as well.

As Levi thrusts into him, he looks for that special spot, trying different angles. As he thrusts at the right angle, he hits Eren's prostate, gaining a loud moan in repose.

"There! Levi, don't stop!" Eren moans out, thrusting back to meet Levi. His tail snakes around Levi's thigh, seeming to hold him so he can't pull away. Levi's leans over Eren, trailing kisses down his arched back. He then nibbles on Eren's new ear, earning him a new moan as he continues to hit his prostate.

"Levi, I'm close!" Eren moans loudly.

"Then cum for me, Eren." Levi groans, leaning over as Eren turns his head, connecting them in a kiss as Levi again begins to pump Eren bringing him closer and closer to climax. Eren suddenly breaks away from the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning Levi's name loudly, cumming over Levi's hand and on the sheets. Levi's thrusts start to become erratic and less organized as he also starts getting closer to climax.

"Inside." Eren barely manages to breath out, panting almost too heavily. Levi grunts and releases inside, his warm seed filling him, shouting Eren's name and moaning loudly. Eren moans at the feeling of being filled. Levi stays put for a minute, enjoying the afterglow before pulling out and rolling over, Eren collapsing from exhaustion as well.

They lay there, panting and catching their breath for a moment before turning to look at each other. "Hey Levi, I'm pretty sure I love you." Eren breathes.

"Love you too, brat." Levi snorts before pulling Eren into a chaste kiss then pulling the covers over them, too exhausted to change the old ones right now. Eren curls into Levi's chest, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and wrapping his tail possessively around Levi's leg again. Levi pulls him close as he wraps his arms around Eren as well and they both fall into a comfortable sleep.

/

"It took me all day but I finally finished that cure!" Hanji exclaims excitedly, glancing over at the clock that had just changed to midnight. "I wonder if Levi and Eren are still up? Eh, it doesn't hurt to check." They shrug, excitedly leaving their lab and heading to Levi's room.

/

When they reach the room, they don't bother to knock before opening. "Levi, I-" They stop, noticing the two sleeping figures in the bed, curled up under the covers together. They smirk before slowly leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind them. "I'll come back tomorrow, and I want details!" They whisper excitedly, heading back to their room for the night, an excited bounce in their step.

* * *

Thank you so much to the person who sent this prompt! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you and everyone else who reads it enjoys it too! This was my first prompt so I was super excited to finish it. This is also my second try with writing smut and I like to think I improved greatly from my first try. Of course, I wrote my first try a while ago and just now decided to put it up so there's that too. haha This is also my first time writing in 3rd person so I hope I did an okay job.

Remember that I always love seeing new comments so feel free. I also would love to know how I'm doing or what you think I need to improve on because that can really help me. Also, I'm totally open for more prompt ideas so feel free to share! Thank you! X3


	3. Partners in Crime

Prompt Received from "Idea" on FFnet

Prompt: Ok, so eren is a police officer and Levi is a member/leader of a mafia/gang. During a drug bust(or something like that) a gun fight breaks out. Eren gets shot in the leg so he can't run. Levi pretty much falls for Eren on the spot (and vice versa) and protects Eren from further harm. Eren is grateful and decides to thank him... Alone... Without any clothes... Possibly against the wall or bed...

I know this is a pretty long prompt, but you can switch up roles, basically, if it says Eren, you can change it to Levi and the other way around. Feel free to stretch it all you want!

Hope you like it.

 **Hopefully this is close to what you were looking for. Sorry it's been taking me so long to get this done. I have been having terrible writers block for basically everything I am trying to write at the moment.**

* * *

 **Partners in Crime**

 **(3rd Person's POV)**

They had finally done it. They had finally gotten the elusive Levi Ackerman and his mafia gang surrounded. Now all that needed to happen was figuring out how to get them out and take them in. Eren Jaeger had been searching for Levi for years; the two were basically mortal enemies. With Eren leading the special police team that had been trying to track down the mafia gang, and Levi part of that said mafia; the leader to be exact.

It was quiet for the moment, the mafia still hadn't noticed their presence. At least, that's what Eren was hoping was the reason for the intense silence surrounding the abandoned warehouse where Levi and his crew were making their base. Eren's crew hid, waiting for a signal from Eren on what to do next. There was suddenly a loud crash and a curse as someone knocked over an empty oil barrel. Everyone's head turned around quickly to look at the barrel rolling on the ground next to the culprit of the noise's feet.

"Connie, what the hell are you doing?!" Eren loud whispered to Connie, who had been the one to accidentally knock the barrel over. Connie looked over guiltily as Eren stalked over to him. "You're gonna get us all killed." Eren spoke, no longer really whispering.

There was a gasp as someone yelled, "Get down!" They had been spotted and were now being fired at. Everyone scattered to get away from the shots.

Protectyourselves and the team, but try not to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary! We want them alive!" Eren shouted out above the racket as they began fighting back. They were slowly getting over powered as Levi's crew began coming out and getting closer, forcing Eren's crew back.

At one point Eren had gotten separated from the rest of his crew. It would be useless to shout for them over this racket now. There was suddenly a loud bang and then a sharp pain burst through Eren's leg. He cried out in pain as his leg gave out beneath him and he fell onto the hard, cold, concrete.

"Fuck." Eren grunted as he ripped a piece of cloth off his shirt and covered the wound, pressing down, trying to stop the flow of blood. He tried to stay awake but soon spots were starting to fill his vision. The loss of blood becoming too much for his body to handle, as he soon blacked out.

/

Someone whispering. That was the first thing Eren heard as he started to come to. But who, was his question. He opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to get used to the bright light of the unfamiliar room he was in. The room was quite empty, there seemed to be just the bed he was laying on, a desk, and a small book shelf with a few books and things on it. The room wasn't very large but it was very clean.

"Oooh he's awake! Gotta go!" The person spoke loudly now, hanging up with whoever they were talking to on their cell phone. As Eren looked over to the source of the voice he noticed that the person seemed very energetic. They had brown hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously, sitting up as the person skipped over to him. He noticed that someone had changed his clothes while he was out. He was now clad in a green long sleeved shirt and some white sweat pants.

"Hi Eren! I'm Hanji! How's your leg doing?" They asked excitedly, shoving their face extremely close to his.

"Um, fine. It doesn't really hurt anymore, so.." He trailed off. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"Well that's good! The bullet didn't go too far in so you should be okay now!" They ignored his question.

"Oh. Where am I?" He decided to try a new question.

"My base." Someone spoke from the doorway, closing the door behind them and walking in. Eren looked over to the new visitor. A gasp of shock left his mouth as he recognized the person.

"Levi," it came out as a whisper as Eren shuffled around in the bed to grab his gun, soon finding it to be gone.

"Did you seriously think we would let you keep any weapons with you?" Levi asked sarcastically, coming to stand next to Hanji at the side of Eren's bed and crossing his arms. He was dressed sort of casual; a white button up long sleeve shirt, some black pants, and of course, his signature cravat.

"Why did you bring me here? Where's the rest of my team?" Eren questioned, trying to stay calm.

"Hell if I know where your team is. They're either dead or gone. Either way, they're not here, and you're here because I found you and decided to be nice and save you, even though you tried to kill me." Levi answered with a bored look on his face. Eren liked to think that all his teammates escaped safely. He also couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt when Levi mentioned how he had tried to kill him, though Eren knew he had nothing to be guilty for. Levi was just as bad he told himself.

"Wait, but why would you save me?" Eren was genuinely confused now.

"I may lead a mafia but I'm not heartless. Also, this way you owe me now, so you can repay me later." A slight smirk made its way onto Levi's face. Eren didn't know if it was just his mind still being a little loopy from just waking up or not, but it almost seemed like Levi was checking him out from the way his eyes seemed to scan Eren's body. Yah, his mind was probably still looped up, not like he would have minded much though. Levi was pretty damn hot in his opinion. Eren felt his face begin to heat up as he realized the path his thoughts were heading down and shook his head slightly to clear it.

"You will stay here for now, until I figure out what to do with you. If you try to escape you'll be killed on site so I wouldn't try if I were you. Same if you try to fight back." Eren nodded as there was nothing he could really do to fight back in his condition at the moment. "Good." Levi nodded before turning to Hanji. "He can walk on his own, right Shitty glasses?"

"Yep. He should be fine now. Perfectly fine." They answered, winking over at Levi, a large grin on their face. Levi made a tch sound before rolling his eyes and turning away from them.

"Alright. Come on Jaeger, you're coming with me." Levi started walking towards the door. Eren didn't move for a moment as he processed what was happening. He was still alive for the moment but who knew how much longer. He got out of the bed and hesitantly put weight on his bad leg before deeming it ok to walk on, and walked over to where Levi was waiting rather impatiently by the door. "Follow." Levi walked out with Eren at his heels.

As they walked through the building people glared at Eren, stopping what they were doing as the two passed by. "You trust me to follow you without question?" Eren asked suddenly from beside Levi.

"No, I trust that you don't want to get killed, which is what will happen if you try anything stupid." Levi answered, stopping as they reached their destination. "This is my room. Don't make a mess. You'll stay with me so I can keep an eye on you." They walked into the room and Levi locked the door behind him before beginning to walk over to his desk in a corner of the room to sit and look over the papers that were sitting atop it. Eren noticed how there was a bed on the opposite side of the room from the desk and a bookshelf next to the bed, but other than that the room was quite bare. Before Levi could get very far he was stopped by a tight grip on his wrist. He looked over at Eren and opened his mouth, about to give out a threat to the brat when he was suddenly yanked and pressed against the wall. Eren pinned both of Levi's wrist against the wall on either sides of his head. Eren was about to make some risky moves, but luckily, he was feeling reckless at the moment. As they had been walking, Eren had concluded that he most likely had not been imagining Levi checking him out and he was now about to test that theory.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Jeager?" Levi spat out. Eren moved his head closer to Levi's before answering.

"Just repaying a favor." Eren smirked, pressing a knee between Levi's legs.

"Cocky brat." Levi grunted out, smirking, as Eren pressed his knee harder against Levi's growing erection, his own erection starting to show through his pants. Eren leaned forward more to press his lips to Levi's neck. Levi tilted his head to give Eren better access, grinding against him as he began suck and bite at his neck, hopefully leaving marks. Eren slowly worked his way up Levi's neck and his jaw, only stopping once he was at Levi's lips, pausing a few centimeters away. His lust filled eyes looking away from Levi's lips to lock with his eyes that reflected the same lust. They both paused in their movements, stopping to stare as they panted quietly. Eren's grip had loosened slightly on Levi's wrists, allowing him to wriggle his hands out of Eren's hold to place his hands at the back of Eren's head, pulling him forward and locking lips. Eren's hands trailed down, finding a new place to rest at Levi's hips, pulling him closer.

As they began to grind against each other again the kiss gets more heated and Levi bites on Eren's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it as Eren lets out a small moan. Levi weaved his fingers into Eren's hair, tugging lightly. After Levi had released Eren's bottom lip Eren ran his tongue across Levi's lips, asking for entrance. As Levi accepted, their tongues beginning to battle for a dominance that Levi soon won, exploring Eren's mouth. Without breaking apart the two began to move towards Levi's desk. Levi pushing the papers off as Eren laid him down on it and leaned over him, positioning himself between Levi's legs that were hanging off the edge of the desk and disconnecting their lips to gaze down at Levi as they both panted heavily. Levi reached for the hem of Eren's shirt before pulling it up and yanking it off, throwing it carelessly across the room. Then pulling Eren back down into another kiss as Eren began to grind their covered erections together once more. Eren sooned pulled away from the kiss to begin suckling on Levi's neck, his hands moving down to Levi's shirt to quickly unbutton his shirt and drag his hands down Levi's chest, feeling every inch as Levi did the same to him with his own hands. Eren's mouth soon followed his hands as he kissed his way down to Levi's nipples, stopping to put one into his mouth and nibble occasionally before switching to the other one and doing the same. Eren's hands continued going down, stopping at Levi's pants and hooking his fingers in the waist and pulling down bringing Levi's boxers with them so he was fully exposed, his erection springing free.

Levi put his hand on Eren's chest suddenly, pushing him back gently before standing up in front of him and grabbing Eren's pants hem, pulling them down with his boxers. Levi crouched down, grabbing Eren's cock in his hands and pumping slightly as Eren took a sharp breath in at the new touch. Levi licked up the base before twirling his tongue on the tip, soon taking the tip into his mouth and sucking as Eren let out a moan, his hands moving to weave his fingers into Levi's hair as Levi began to move down on his length, taking in as much as he could before moving back up and going down again. Levi let his teeth graze against Eren's cock gently as he moved his mouth up and down his length. Eren letting out louder moans as Levi quickened his pace.

"Ah I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum soon!" Eren panted out, thrusting slightly into Levi's mouth, his cock leaking of pre-cum.

"Not yet." Levi replied, squeezing the base of Eren's cock to prevent him from cumming and Eren whimpered quietly. Levi stood back up and pulled Eren into a kiss, twirling their tongues together. Eren then pulled away and turned Levi around to have him lean over the desk, ass facing Eren as his hands moved to grip it, squeezing Levi's ass cheeks as he leaned over Levi's back.

"Lube?" Eren questioned as he continued to grope Levi's ass. Levi reached over the edge of the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle and tossing it at Eren, almost hitting his head but he managed to catch it. Eren flipped open the lid and poured a bit into his hand, setting the bottle back on the far side of the desk. He moved his coated fingers to Levi's ass, covering it in lube before pressing a finger against his hole and pushing in. When one didn't seem to faze him Eren pressed another finger to his hole, adding it in and pumping two fingers in and out now. Faint sounds could be heard from Levi, pressing Eren on to add a third finger and start scissoring Levi's ass. Moans could be heard coming from Levi now as Eren continued his fingering assault.

"Fuck." Levi moaned out, his cock leaking onto the desk. Eren paused in his movements to lean over, his face next to Levi's.

"What was that, Levi?" He questioned, a cocky grin on his face.

"Just shut up and fuck me already, Jeager!" Levi snapped back. Eren took his fingers out to position his painfully hard cock against Levi's prepped hole, his hands gripping the sides of Levi's waist.

"If you insist." Eren grunted out, shoving his length all the way in and pulling out just to repeat the process again. Levi let out a loud moan and gripped the edge of the desk tightly as Eren continued to pound into his ass relentlessly. As he continued, Levi's moans continued to grow louder as he came closer to finishing. Suddenly Eren halted in his movements, pulling out. Levi glared over at him, a silent question as to why he had stopped. "Turn around, I want to try something different," he panted out as Levi obeyed, flipping over onto his back on the desk. Eren grabbed Levi's legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, settling back between Levi's legs and getting positioned once again and slamming in, hitting Levi's prostate in the process making the raven scream in ecstasy and arch his back, gripping the desk tightly. Eren leaned over to press his lips against Levi's, kissing him deeply as one of his hands made its way down to Levi's leaking cock and beginning to pump it, keeping a rhythm with his thrusts as he positioned himself to continuously hit Levi's prostate, his other hand being used to hold his weight above Levi. As Eren continued pumping into Levi, both of their moans could be heard, mixing together as they both came closer to their ends. "Shit, I'm close." Eren grunted out, pulling away from the kiss as his thrust began to get more erratic.

"Me too," Levi panted. Both moaning louder and Eren thrusting hard into Levi before thrusting deeply one last time, releasing inside and screaming out in pleasure as Levi soon followed, the feeling of being filled pushing him over the edge as well as he released over both of their chests and the desk. Levi pulled Eren back down and kissed him, quieting their moans some as they came down from their highs.

After a few moments Eren pulled out slowly, Levi let out a small moan as he did so, shuddering slightly. As Eren back up Levi stood up, wobbling slightly on shaky legs as he walked over to his bed and threw himself down on it, covering himself up as he did so. Eren stood still, not sure what he should do. Levi looked over his shoulder to look over at Eren.

"What are the fuck are you doing? Get your ass over here." Levi spoke over to him, lifting the blankets as an invitation for him to join him.

"Right." Eren answered, walking over and getting into the bed, as Levi turned towards him and pressed his face into Eren's chest, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around him.

"Next time, I'm topping." Levi spoke up after a few moments of silence. 'Next time.' That didn't sound too bad anymore, Eren thought as he began to drift off.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys liked this one. In my opinion this is one of my best one-shots yet. haha Normally I prefer Levi on top but I just really wanted to try writing Eren as top so I hope you guys still liked it. Also, to the person who requested the Stripper!Eren story, that one is coming up next but it might be a little bit because I have never wrote a stripper scene before and plus smut always seems to take super long to write haha**

 **Also, just wanted to mention, to those that don't know yet, I have put up the first chapter of my new Christmas special ereri story. If you like Frozen I totally recommend you check it out. I have been working really hard on it.**


End file.
